Valentine
__NOEDITSECTION__ Personality Aphrodite is a very humble and sweet woman. She is a true charmer and is nice to everyone. There just isn’t a bad bone in her body. No matter how rude, obnoxious or mean someone is Aphrodite will not break. She always has a smile on her face and justice is her calling. She works very well with others and her main goal is that everyone is safe, whether it be a victim, hero or villain. She always does what’s right, though because of this she sometimes struggles with the ethics of a situation. She cares for everyone and tries her best to cheer everyone up and put a dumbfounded smile on their face. Aphrodite has been known to be a beautiful, heroic woman who gets what she wants, all she needs to do is say any word and men would be dropping to their knees. Backstory Aphrodite was like any other academy student. Her goals and aspirations drove her to become the best. She was a top of her class and always tried her best in order to succeed. She knew everyone in the school and made an effort to join clubs and get herself recognized. Her skills and accuracy with a bow and arrow got her noticed and scouted. From a young age, she was watched and had constant guidance to become the best. Soon it was time to apply to a hero agency. Aphrodite was soon recognized as one of the top Pro Heroes. She was admired and well known. Everyone knows her name and she will always come to the rescue. Her family is also well known due to the connection. Resources The standard pay for a famous pro hero. Equipment and Weaponry A bow decorated with hearts and glitter to use her arrows with. Specializations Aphrodite’s main specialization is archery but she is also very knowledgeable in physical and emotional behaviour. Quirk Cupid. Aphrodite is capable of creating three kinds of arrows: love arrows, freeze arrows and emotion arrows. Each has different capabilities and gives her certain upgrades and drawbacks. Aphrodite cannot interchange arrows. She must wait for three turns after using one type to switch to the other. If the arrows are broken before being shot, it will merely pierce the skin but not work on the target. Love Arrows: Love arrows can be created instantly and can last for three turns before being used on a target. Aphrodite can create five arrows which would follow a two turn cool down after making the five. Once the arrow has hit a target the effects will last for four turns. If the love arrow hits a target they will be infatuated with the first person they see. The target will be very distracted, they will most likely lose their train of thought. When using love arrows Aphrodite is gifted wings. She can fly up to 30ft in the air at 40mph for six turns followed a six turn cool down. The wings can be destroyed but once she is gifted with them again they will be good as new. Unfortunately, there is always a great chance that she will be the first person the target see’s, this makes it difficult to complete her task. The arrow cannot be removed, it will dissolve when the effects wear off. Freeze Arrows: Freeze arrows can be created within two turns and can last for one turn before being used on a target. Aphrodite can create two arrows which would follow a four turn cool down after the two are used. Once the arrow has hit a target the effects will last for two turns. If the freeze arrow hits a target every part of their body except for their mouth will be frozen (they will not be able to move.) When using freeze arrows Aphrodite is gifted with enhanced archery. Her skill doubles from her natural abilities. Though there is a downside to using this part of her ability. If the freeze arrow is taken out of the target they will unfreeze a turn early. Emotion Arrows: Emotion arrows can be created within one turn and can last for two turns before being used on a target. Aphrodite can create one arrow which would follow a two turn cool down after three are used. Once the arrow has hit a target the effects will last for three turns. If the emotion arrow hits a target they will feel whatever emotion Aphrodite chooses before shooting the arrow. She has the options of anger, fear, happiness and sadness. The emotions will overpower the current emotion the target is feeling. When using emotion arrows Aphrodite is gifted wings. She can fly up to 30ft in the air at 40 mph for three turns followed by a six turn cool down. The wings can be destroyed but once she is gifted with them again they will be good as new. If the arrow is removed the effects will wear off a turn early and the emotions will be transferred to Aphrodite. These arrows will go in deep and can only be removed but it must be done carefully and slowly. If it is pulled out fast or in a sloppy manner it will shock the target and the person pulling it out. Type Emitter Weakness Aphrodite is an open target while aiming her arrows and loading them. If she doesn't use her arrows in time she will need to re-summon them, losing time. She also can't interchange arrows quickly meaning she has no quirk to defend herself with for three turns. Category:New Age NPC Category:NPC Heroes Category:All Characters Category:Heroes